Hair bleaches and hair dyes having been commonly used for a long time, which are in the liquid form or cream form are difficult to apply these products to hair evenly. The application particularly to the roots of hairs and the back of the head requires skills such as blocking or using two-mirror technique, consequently time consuming.
Under the circumstances, simplified bleaching or dyeing operation by discharging the agent in the form of foam is proposed, and for example two-agent aerosol type products and one-agent nonaerosol type products are known. However, two-agent aerosol type products pose problems in that uneven bleaching and uneven dyeing are likely to be caused, a pressure resistant metal container, and the like, are oxidized and corroded by hydrogen peroxide, and an internal pressure of a pressure resistant container is excessively increased by the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide, whereas one-agent nonaerosol type products have drawbacks of providing an ineffective result from a single treatment, consequently necessitating to wait for a long time after application or repeat treatments, hence cumbersome.
As a counter measurement, a product for discharging a two-agent hair bleach or a two-agent hair dye from a nonaerosol type foamer container has been proposed (see Patent Document 1). Such a product, by discharging a mixed solution of the first agent and the second agent in the form of foam from a foamer container, enables an even application to hair, prevents uneven colors when finished because the foam sufficiently stays, and is particularly useful for solving color level differences between the newly grown portion and the already dyed portion.    (Patent Document 1) JP-A-2004-339216